Unusual Game
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Saat itu Oikawa langsung bersumpah, Kageyama itu tak pernah sepolos kelihatannya. For #BlueberryCrowDay [Kage/Oi]


**Unusual Game**

 _Future!AU_

 **This Story by!Chocoffee**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Blueberry Crow Day ; prompt: Lily & Rokok, from Kenzeira._**

 **.**

Petang datang menjemput Mentari senja, menuntun perlahan menuju garis cakrawala dan mematikannya untuk sementara. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Purnama, mempersilahkan sang dewi agung menggantikan tugas; yang di mana menyebarkan cahaya dengan angkuh, menelusup pada tempat-tempat yang tak terjamah; menggoda dalam diam; menuntut perhatian tanpa kata.

Di sisi lain, sosok bersweater merah kini tengah menonton dari balik naungan sebuah saung. Kedua bola matanya memandang lurus ke arah lautan lepas, dengan bibir yang terus-menerus menghembuskan racun nikotin yang menyebarkan bebauan khas di sekitaran. Kepenatan teridentifikasi dengan jelas; mabuknya disebabkan oleh hilang kendali atas nafsu duniawi.

Karena jatuh cinta jelas menjadi candu yang lebih mengerikan dari pada sebuah sabu-sabu.

"Ternyata benar kau berada di sini, Oikawa-san."

Kening dibiarkan mengerut selama beberapa sekon. Sosok bersweater itu kini menoleh ke sumber suara. Kedua pupilnya kemudian melebar sejenak, disusul jawaban yang disematkan ejekan penuh cinta. "Oh, Tobio-chan. Kau salah menumpang bus untuk kembali ke apartemen?"

"Kalau aku menemukanmu, itu artinya aku tidak salah menumpang bus." Balasan diberikan tanpa susah payah memperlihatkan kekesalan. "Sepertinya aku perlu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Iwaizumi-san."

"Hee, sepertinya ada yang berkhianat di sini," Oikawa Tooru namanya, berucap datar seraya menghembuskan asap rokok tanpa sungkan. "Kenapa ke sini? Merindukanku hm, Tobio-chan?"

"Itu bukan tujuan utamaku, tapi yang pasti ya, itu juga termasuk."

Oikawa tertawa terbahak─alih-alih tersedak akibat terkejut bukan kepalang, "Kepalamu pasti sudah terbentur sesuatu di bus tadi sampai mau-maunya mengatakan hal itu." Komentarnya sarkatis.

"Sayangnya tidak sama sekali, Oikawa-san. Aku datang ke sini karena memang ingin menemuimu."

Kedua pupil matanya membulat jengah, "Berhenti mengatakan aneh-aneh. Permainannya sudah selesai tadi, Tobio."

Ada nada penuh peringatan pada kalimatnya. Oikawa berdesis pendek, mencoba untuk tidak masuk ke dalam perangkap. Instingnya mengatakan ada yang salah, dan dia tidak mencoba untuk membangkang apapun. _Untuk kali ini saja_.

Seleranya terhadap humor memang agak berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah pemuda bersurai hitam legam di depannya. Ia sendiri cukup heran, mengapa mau-maunya bersembunyi dalam dalih 'permainan menyenangkan' kala hatinya menjerit ingin lebih dari itu. Dampaknya baru terasa sekarang─ia semakin tersesat dalam labirin ajaib di mana pintu berhenti mencinta merupakan hal paling mustahil yang bisa ditemukan.

 _... dan Kageyama Tobio mutlak harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini._

"Oikawa-san, aku belum menjawab apapun saat kau memutuskan lari pagi tadi." Kageyama rupanya masih bersikeras memesan peti mati. "Dengarkan aku, setelah itu terserah kau mau melakukan apapun."

"Oh, sepertinya itu penting sekali sampai kau mau jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk menemuiku." Oikawa tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Apa jawabanmu ' _Aku tidak merasakan perasaan apapun padamu. Jadi, apakah aku menang?'_ , begitu Tobio?"

Kageyama menelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku jawab yang sebaliknya?"

"Eh?"

Kesalahan fatal yang Oikawa lakukan saat itu adalah meminta dengan begitu entengnya pada Kageyama untuk menjalani permainan menyenangkan bernama 'Kekasih bohongan selama dua minggu'. Ia yang tengah dimabuk alkohol mengucapkannya setengah sadar, berlanjut dengan Kageyama yang mengiyakan, dan berakhir dengan jantungnya yang nyaris meloncat keluar akibat keberanian si adik tingkat yang mencium keningnya tepat di depan umum keesokan harinya.

Di balik kemurkaannya tersimpan sebuah kegirangan. Tarikan pada lengan dan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar menempatkannya pada posisi sulit, di mana Kageyama yang tengah menjelaskan letak permasalahan terlihat samar-samar untuk beberapa waktu. Finalnya, lagi-lagi kecupan singkat dari si junior berhasil membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera balik ke kelas dan meninggalkan Oikawa yang masih terbengong di tempat.

 _Ini bahaya_ ; Oikawa mengumpat dalam hati. Terngiang dengan penjelasan terakhir si surai legam beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _'_ _Yang berakhir jatuh cinta, harus mengabulkan permintaan si pemenang. Seaneh apapun permintaannya.'_

Dan pada kenyatannya, dia sudah kalah dari awal, bukan? Seharusnya dia yang mengatakan hal seperti;

"… maaf mengecewakanmu, karena pada kenyataannya dari awal aku sudah kalah. Jauh sebelum game ini di mulai."

 _Tapi, konspirasi macam apa ini?!_

Keinginan terbesarnya adalah menonjok Kageyama, tertawa sekeras-kerasnya dan mengatai laki-laki itu dengan segudang kalimat kasar seperti biasa. Walau pada nyatanya, ia bahkan merasa jemarinya sudah mulai gemetaran. Sisa puntung rokoknya terjatuh secara dramatis, terinjak oleh Kageyama yang melangkah mendekat dan menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Tersisa sejengkal; nafas mereka beradu bersamaan dengan bola mata yang terkunci pada lawan masing-masing.

"Oikawa-san, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Kageyama ringan. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud menggoda, karena pada kenyataannya pemuda itu masih sama polosnya seperti saat menengah atas. Oikawa hanya tidak paham kenapa kedua tangannya malah terulur ke depan, mengalung pada leher Kageyama dan menubrukan bibir mereka. Hanya seperti itu, dalam waktu beberapa sekon yang terlalui tanpa kata-kata yang terucap.

Ketika kesadarannya mulai tumbuh, Oikawa buru-buru berniat menjauh. Tapi si sial yang bernama Kageyama Tobio ini malah menahan tengkuknya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka, menjadikannya sebuah perang panas.

" _Ngh~_ " Lidah ikut berpartisipasi; lilitan, hisapan, gigitan, emutan. Kegilaan yang Oikawa pikir tidak akan pernah terwujud dan diaksikan oleh mereka berdua.

 _Si sial Kageyama Tobio ini, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Sampai membusuk, mungkin?_

"Kau bocah sialan," Oikawa terengah ketika Kageyama melepasnya. "Kupikir kau sepolos lili, nyatanya sama saja busuknya dengan para gagak. Darimana kau belajar hal seperti tadi, hah?"

"Film," jawab Kageyama kalem. "Ah, aku harus belajar seperti itu kalau ingin berhubungan denganmu kan, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa membulat, nyaris melayangkan tonjokan kalau-kalau Kageyama tidak segera menahannya. Seringai tipis muncul tanpa diminta. "Terimakasih atas anggapan lilinya. Dan kalau kupikir-pikir, Oikawa-san persis seperti rokok."

"Haaah?"

"Rokok bisa membuat orang kecanduan dan sukar berpaling, kan? Itu lah Oikawa-san di mataku."

Saat itu Oikawa langsung bersumpah, Kageyama itu tak pernah sepolos kelihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** _Happy Birthday Kageyama Tobio!_ Anak kesayangan yang unyu-unyu menggemaskan! Maafkan mamimu yang bikin fik nganu begini. Dalam imajinasi terliar, 'Seberapa anu Kags jika dipasangkan dengan Oik yang juga nganu?' /kena sepak/

 _Well_ , KageOi _done!_ SKS, pada pukul 01.04 Wita dengan prompt: Lily  & Rokok dari Kenzeira, terimakasih banyak! ^^ Buat siapapun yang baca, semoga kalian suka. Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan review/kritik/saran yang membangun. Terimakasih!

p.s : Sepolos lili maksudnya berasal dari bahasa bunga; Lili: Suci/Polos. Sebusuk gagak: licik (well, itu saya tangkap dari omongan pelatih waktu camp musim panas)

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

 **.**

 **[December 22, 2016]**


End file.
